The objective of the First International Workshop on Human Chromosome 7 is to gather together investigators from laboratories around the world which are most active in the study of human chromosome 7, in order to exchange mapping data, assemble up-to-date working maps, and promote the sharing of materials. This workshop, which will represent the first of its kind for chromosome 7, will be held in Marburg, Germany on May 20-22, 1993. The workshop is by invitation only with an anticipated 50-60 participants. Plans for future chromosome 7 workshops will be formulated at this first meeting.